Dream a Little Dream of Me
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: It's been nearly 30 years since Freddy Krueger supposedly killed the last child of Elm Street. However, teenagers are still being found dead, their eyes gouged out by an unknown assailant. It's up to Detective Victoria Lewis to track him down. But what if the dream demons made another deal with another murderer? "The King is Dead, Long live the Queen." One Sided Freddy/OC, OC/OC


**-Dream a Little Dream of Me-**

_We all knew of the Springwood Slasher, passed down by the survivors that lived on after Freddy Krueger violated our most sacred places, killing children one by one in our dreams. We all knew him well. We also thought he was gone. Or so we had hoped. _

_Early in the year, a girl named Isa was found dead in her bed, eyes gone and her body hacked to pieces, her mouth still locked in a screaming position. Many people who had originally thought that Krueger had died in his dream world, began to fret again. Perhaps this was a freak occurance? A copycat? Surely the real Freddy would never be so sloppy with his victims! He had never taken someone's eyes before. But he killed in strange ways, we all knew that. And what of the hacking? I had caught my own fleeting glances of Freddy many times before in my own dreams but he never seemed to take much of an interest in the way of me, choosing mostly the children who's parents had been here when he went on his killing spree when he had been alive. He wore the glove with four sharp blades fixed on the fingers of his right hand while these (I had seen the autopsy photos) were long and clean, like a kitchen cleaver. _

_Whatever the occurance was, it happened again not three nights later. A boy this time, by the name of Joshua Lamb was also found with his eyes ripped out and chopped to bits. I had to investigate this one. There was no sign of forced entry or even that the boy had gotten up from what would eventually be his deathbed. No, he had died the same way Isa had. Perhaps in his dreams? Was Krueger back? _

_The town of Springfield held its breath as we tried to unlock doors that had been locked for nearly 12 years..._

* * *

Nora Summers awoke with a start, hair clinging to the back of her neck. Her heart was racing at nearly a mile a minute and her breathing came out in short, ragged gasps. Looking around, she noted that she was still in her own bedroom and that the window was slightly open, the gauzy curtains fluttering in a soft late spring breeze. Smiling slightly, she shook off the feeling of being watched and made a grab for her wheelchair to hoist herself out of bed.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt her toes moved slightly under her white covers.

"Shit," Nora hissed, looking down at the sheets to pull them away. Sure enough, she could feel her toes wiggling at their own accord, her long, pale legs tense and muscular. This was a dream. Nora was paralyzed from the waist down since she was 10 years old. Goose bumps raised on her arms and legs and she stood up, relishing at the feeling of being up on her own two feet. However, the feeling didn't last long. Suddenly, with a scream, the floor gave way from under her feet and began to fall into nothingness, landing in a lighted circle inside of a dark, dark room.

"The King is dead...the King is dead...Long live with Queen..." Voices all around her whispered, making Nora slam her hands over her ears, "Long live the Queen...Long live..."

They stopped and light began to fill the room. Nora was sitting in an old jail cell, the barred doors slightly ajar. Nora pushed herself to the balls of her heels and rushed out of the room, her heart still in her throat. The lights alternated between a flickering white and red, making the stagnant water on the floor of the concrete hallway look like blood. Nora began to cry. This wasn't like what her older friend had told her. This wasn't a Krueger dream. This was something completely different. It didn't have the feel of a Springwood Slasher dream.

Water splashed up onto her white nightie and she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. The water had stained her nightgown dark red and was thick and hot against her skin. This wasn't water, this was blood. Thick, dark, heavy blood. The iron scent clung to the back of her throat as Nora tried to make her way out through the winding maze of empty jail cells, tears streaming down her face. The faster she ran, the more blood pooled around her feet until the smell was so terrible, she had to stop and retch in the gutter.

"Long live the Queen, long live the Queen..." The voices began to chant behind cell doors, shadowy figures clinging to the bars, reaching out to grasp Nora, their fingertips glancing off her hair. She started to run, trying to escape the nightmare that she had fallen into. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, the chanting all around her as she began to cry even harder. Tucking into a little ball in the hallway, she heard footsteps coming towards her, delibrately slow. These weren't a man's foosteps though. These were a woman's. Finally, they stopped right in front of her and Nora musterd up the courage to peek between her fingers to see who was standing in front of her.

"Boo," The figure hissed with a sneer, taking another step closer to the frightened girl.

At the figure's will, the lights began to dim and Nora Summers began to scream.

* * *

-May 28th, 0745-

"Morning, Detective Lewis." I was greeted by the receptionist at the front desk, a portly woman named Molly who smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Molly. How's everything?" I asked, sipping on my cup of coffee that tasted like cat pee. I tried not to think about it when it was going down but sometimes, those thoughts just kinda enter your mind whether you want them to or not.

Molly bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow, "I think there may be something on your desk that you may want to look at."

I nodded and throwing the rest of my cat piss coffee into the garbage can, I strolled behind the heavy oak door to find...pandemonium.

"LEWIS!" Mr. Adams roared, catching sight of me, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Was I supposed to be here earlier?" I asked skeptically, checking my phone, "Because if you want me here earlier Sir, you're going to have to let me know."

Chief Adams was usually a levelheaded man, someone I enjoyed working with immensely but sometimes, he could be very vague and had a temper like a bull seeing red. His shoulder deflated slightly and he sighed and walked over to me, looking me straight in the eye. "Lewis, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we had a double homicide last night...one just so happened to be your niece."

I froze. Nora?! How could Nora possibly be dead?! I felt my knees go weak and my head start spinning, "Can we sit down in my office please?" I asked feebly, trying to keep myself from falling over. Chief nodded and turned to a sargent.

"Get some water for Detective Lewis," He barked, leading me towards a door that read, "Victoria Lewis, Detective, Springwood PD." He opened it and guided me to sit down behind my desk. Already they had a case file going, pictures of my dead niece's body strewn about my desk like some macabre collage. I pushed them aside and tried to use my best techniques as a detective to push them aside like they were any old body. My heart was numb. I had to call my brother and...do what? I would be the one investigating this. I couldn't just call him up and console him, not with him and his wife Lynn as suspects. I looked up, trying to blink the tears from my eyes.

"And the other one?"

"Dunno. We just sent people over there. We only got the call about ten minutes ago. Same markings, same cause of death. The eyes are gone and their bodies were hacked up, just like the other.

I looked up, glancing out the window, trying to think, "Could it be him?"

"It _CAN'T_ be him. He hasn't been seen nor heard of since 2003..."

"That doesn't mean that it can't be him, Chief. We have to keep all avenues of investigation open." I responded, pursing my lips.

"We never proved it was him in the first place, Lewis. I mean, shit! How do you prove that there's someone going around in dreams and killing kids?! Fuck. How did this even happen?!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But we have to figure it out. I'll bring Winslow with me. This will be a good case for him." Winslow was a new guy, just assigned to homicide. I wasn't too fond of him yet, I thought he was just a little too cocky. I shook my head and stood up, "I'll go to Jason's house first. See what I can find out about Nora."

Chief stood up and nodded at me, "Don't let family matters get in the way, Lewis. You're the best we've got by a long shot."

I stood up and brushed off my jacket, grabbing my lanyard that had my name on it in big, bold letters, "to be frank Sir, I'm the only one you've got. I'll call when I have leads." I steeled myself and walked out the door, feeling the eyes of many of my coworkers who watched to see if I would break under the stress of my niece's death. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Winslow!" I barked.

"Detective Lewis," He greeted coolly, standing up from his own desk.

"You're with me today. Gonna go see what we can find out anything."

"Roger, Ma'am," Winslow nodded and grabbed his jacket, a smirk already plastered on his ruddy face.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

The crime scene was just like the last two. Nora's eyes were gone and her mouth was open in a perpetual scream of terror. I pursed my lips and tried to keep my professional bearing but it was difficult to say the least. Nora and I had been close. She was the closest of my cousins and had lived in Springwood for as long as she had been alive. Part of the reason I had applied for the job in Springwood was because it was where my brother had set up his own family. I couldn't believe that had almost been three years ago.

I remembered the stories that people told about the town, the rumors that whispered under people's breaths as they walked across the street. The Springwood Slasher. I didn't believe all the hoopla until I read the reports. I never was one to believe in the supernatural but I started believing it when I saw the burned man in the sweater in my own dreams. He never came close to me but I never really stuck around to ask why. Mostly, he was just...there. Maybe it was my own imagination, getting the best of me but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help wonder if maybe the Springwood Slasher still existed but maybe was just waiting to gather his power again. One couldn't be sure. I sure as hell wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.

I frowned and flicked my eyes up to Winslow who was asking Jason and Lynn questions about that morning. Poor Jason looked so hollow and Lynn barely looked like she was going to keep standing. Nora was their only daughter and she had already been taken away from them once by a drunk driver. Now to go through this...

I shook my head and looked at the marks on her body, cut up and bloodied. It was the same markings, like a knife or other kitchen utensils had hacked away at her body. I placed the sheet back down over the body and walked over to Jason.

"How you doing, big brother?" I asked softly.

He laughed bitterly, "Terribly. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing I haven't seen on the other victims. Did Nora have any enemies or...?"

"None," Lynn said with a sniffle, "Nora was popular at school. Everyone liked her. She just wasn't the same since..."Lynn bit her lip and I nodded. Of course I knew what she meant. Two years earlier, a young woman had entered the home of her boyfriend as a surprise for their anniversary only to find her boyfriend in the company of another girl from their high school. In a fit of rage, the girl killed the boyfriend, the girl he was with and when the family came home, them as well with a pair of large kitchen cleavers. The neighbors heard the screams and called the police, only to find eh girl laughing like a maniac, covered in their blood. She had been tried as an adult and was killed via lethal injection. She was the youngest case ever to have been recorded.

I had been a junior detective at the time and had to witness the carnage. It had been bad. The girl, JJ, was said to have had a temper but nobody believed it to be as bad as they had originally thought. They were wrong.

Lynn sniffles again and Winslow finishes up his questioning. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Lewis. We'll be in touch." He turned around to leave and I touched Jason's shoulder.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," I said softly, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks Tori. We'll let you know."

I turned on my heel and headed outside before a wave of nausea washed over me and I nearly vomited up my breakfast.

"You okay, Detective? " A sargent asked me. I nodded and stood back up, trying to shake it off. This, I had a feeling, was going to be a case worth unraveling.

* * *

**Hey y'all. Queenie here. Today, I bring to you the first chapter of what I hope will be a Nightmare on Elm Street fanfiction worth reading. I've read a ton, believe me but I really wanted to do my own. I made an OC about three years ago that I could add to the NOES universe pretty easily. Takes place after Freddy vs. Jason in the year 2014. **

**Anyway, reviews are awesome and if you could do as such, I would be thrilled. **

**Keeping an eye out over the water, **

**Queenie **

**Nightmare on Elm Street (c) West Craven**

**Victoria Lewis (c) The Queen of Asgard**


End file.
